Dark Season
by nlduffy
Summary: Elves return from Valinor. told through Ari, a young elf.


______________________________________PRELUDE_______________________________ ________  
  
My first memory of Lomi would have to be the night of the exile. I was but three, and the night was very blurry. Only a few details shine through the cloudiness of my mind. I remember being woken up late at night by Lomi, and forced to pack all the things I needed. Being only three, I packed a doll, and my special bow and arrow, which Father had made for me. I also remember my mother, not her normal composed self, but screaming and ripping at her hair, watching our house go up in flames. I remember that Lomi carried me away, even though I screamed for mommy and daddy. The long voyage eastward is also hard to remember, but I remember being very sick, and crying a lot, and asking for my father.  
  
Now that I am old enough to comprehend what happened that night, everything makes more sense. That was the night that the servants of the Dark Lord came out of hiding and pillaged Valinor, killing anyone in their path, and burning all the houses. Some of the Elven lords allied with the forces of darkness, and the rest had to flee for their lives. We settled in the dank forest of Mirkwood in the bland country known as Middle Earth. Lomi says that once a great war was fought here and the dark lord Sauron was defeated by a band of eight companions. 1 elf, 1 dwarf,1 human, and four halfings; small furry beings from the region called the Shire. They destroyed the ruling ring, and brought peace to this land. But He has risen again, and has exiled us from our rightful homes. Slowly but surely, he is spreading his influence to this country as well. Already, his minions, known as the orcs, are attacking the countryside. For the last 15 years, my mother and Lomi, along with the other exiled elves have been raising the forces in this land to combat this great evil. ____________________________________1_______________________________________ _____ She angrily tore up the letter, which was written in the Black Speech, and screamed aloud her fury. "I shall not ally myself in marriage to the Dark Lord Sauron, even if I am tortured for it!" " If you are not careful, Ari," her mother said quietly, " He will take that as a challenge and come to take us by force. We are not strong enough to combat him yet." Ari's gray eyes flickered with a spark that showed the inner strength residing in her. " So you would sell me to the Dark One then!" She screamed , and stormed out of the room.  
  
I didn't care anymore! At eighteen, my life was over. The only two suitors who had come for my hand in marriage, were a small grimy Human blacksmith from Bree, and the Dark Lord Sauron!!!! As I stormed into my room and gathered up my hunting equipment, I heard my mother's soft voice down the hall. "Ari, The ladies are coming this afternoon.." What did I care? All they did was sit around and talk about the pitiful state of their lives! Like I wasn't depressed enough already! I wanted to roam out in the woods, feel the sunshine on my face, run across the cool green grass, I wanted to live! Packing the small rucksack I used for hunting and slipping into a pair of riding breeches, I could hear my mother quietly preparing herself for company. Grabbing my sleeping squirrel Parmaquesse roughly off of the bed, causing a small squeak of indignation, I placed him upon my shoulder and set off.  
  
_________________________________________2__________________________________ __________ The arrow whizzed through the open window and embedded itself in the fine Elvish tapestry, causing screams of shock and horror from the occupants. "That didn't happen" said Ari quickly, and thrust her bow, still quivering, at her pet squirrel, who squeaked in indignation, as if to say "I didn't do it! Don't blame this on me!" "ARIHAMENOR!" came the outraged chorus of voices from the open window. " Oh foozle," she said, and resignedly set off toward the house to face her punishment. She stopped only to fire an arrow millimeters above the head of her squirrel, which caused it to stop it's mean snickering, for it was now pinned up by it's fur against a tree.  
  
"And what did I tell you about archery?" Questioned mother. "That it is not seemly for a princess of Mirkwood to be running about with sharp objects. I know Mother, and I am very sorry. Look, it won't happen again, and I'll replace the tapestry, even if I have to weave it myself!" "Ari, you have got to be more careful! You took the stuffed finch right off of Lady Alatariel's bonnet! If you had aimed an inch lower.." "I would have hit the windowsill. Look, I said I was sorry!" "Yes Ari, I know you are...." mother's voice softened, then the steel came back into it as she added "But you could have killed someone! Your punishment is still the same. You shall sleep on the roof tonight, for tomorrow your brother Lomion is expected home again." Ari lay quietly on the roof, glad that she heard nothing of the whispered war councils, and the talk of the Dark Lord. She saw the light of Earendil, her favorite star, and heard the quiet chirp of the crickets. Why her mother called it a punishment, she knew not, but it was one of her favorite places in all of Mirkwood. Hearing the scuffling of a large animal down below, she rolled over, and sighed with relief, seeing it was only a horse. "Probably ambling around searching for apples from the orchard," she thought as she rolled back over, closing her eyes and feeling the bliss of being at one with nature. She heard a noise next to her, turned, and stifled a scream.  
  
My scream quickly turned to laughter as I realized that I had allowed my brother to sneak up on me! "Lomi! I thought you were an orc! if I hadn't been half asleep, you would have had a hole through your stomach!" "Don't get too cocky about your archery skills Ari," Lomi said solemnly "But my you have grown! It has been six months since I saw you last, and soon you will be as tall as me!" "That isn't hard to do, Lomi, You could be mistaken for a dwarf!" I joked good-naturedly, and ducked avoiding the blow I knew was coming, for he had always been sensitive about his height. In the process, I lost my balance, and rolled off the steeply pitched roof. Luckily, I landed on the horse I had seen earlier, but he was spooked by my sudden weight, and took off, with me riding backwards. "LOMI!!!!!!" I screamed, "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I hit my head on a tree-branch and knew no more. 


End file.
